Video
by Usagi H
Summary: No me preguntó a dónde íbamos. Sólo me seguía, parecía no importarle que le dijera que la odiaba. Para 'El valor de los extra'.


* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama. La sumisa de Kisei sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

Suspiré, cansado, mientras veía todo el papeleo sobre mi escritorio. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo yo si Gaara era el Kazekage? Oh, sí, por Temari y su extraño concepto de fraternidad. Extendí mis brazos, y con ello todos los papeles que estaban frente a mí volaron.

Pequeño descuido.

—Kankuro-san… ¿Qué paso aquí? —me preguntó Kasei, mi única asistente. Hoy traía su cabello rojizo en una coleta. Se veía bien.

—Nada, nada —respondí mientras ella levantaba los papeles.

Yo no debería hacer papeleo, me dije. Era un marionetista, uno de los mejores. De hecho, todo el mundo debería conocerme. Debería ser una gran estrella. Nadie me conocería más como el hermano del Kazekage. ¡Sería la sensación! Pero nada podría hacer encerrado…

—Kasei —la llamé, mientras me levantaba de mi silla—. Toma la cámara, vamos al desierto.

—¡Espere, Kankuro-san! —Me gritó, alterada— N-no podemos dejar todo el papeleo así como así.

Me giré hacia ella. Lentamente. Muy lentamente. Luego la miré fijamente.

—Kasei, ¿crees que soy una persona que deba hacer papeleo? —le pregunté, cambiando mi tono de voz.

Ella tragó saliva y fue por la cámara. Aterrar gente era lo mío.

Mi plan estaba minuciosamente armado. Estaba completamente seguro de que funcionaría, y entonces toda la aldea me conocería. Ya no sería opacado por Gaara, ni por los de Konoha. Aun no puedo creer que me hayan robado el protagonismo en el rescate de Gaara… ¡Yo sí ayude! Pelee contra la marioneta de Sasori.

Aunque aun así no pude rescatar a mi hermano pequeño.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentado sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Gaara no necesitaba que lo protegieran. Kasei entró, con la pequeña cámara en la mano.

—Aquí está, Kankuro-san.

—Bien. Ahora, tú vas a grabarme en cada cosa interesante que yo haga, ¿entendido?

—¡Claro, Kankuro-san!

Como primera fase fuimos al desierto, donde Kisei debería grabarme en mí habitad natural: la arena. Después de algunos minutos —justo antes de que empezaran los tornados de arena— decidimos ir a grabar a otra parte.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a su restaurant favorito, Kankuro-san? —me preguntó mientras saludaba a los guardias de la puerta.

—Olvidé el dinero en la oficina —la idea me había gustado, así que mi tono era triste. Y no, no era posible ir a tu restaurant favorito sin comprar nada. Era surrealista.

—No se preocupe, yo lo pago —me dijo, luego sonrió—

Yo asentí y fuimos a mi puesto de comida preferido: garō, donde servían unos deliciosos dangos. Yo pedí lo de siempre, pero Kisei era demasiado indecisa y tardó demasiado en pedir. A veces me arrepentía de tener a esta chica trabajando conmigo, no como Gaara, que tenía a cientos de personas sirviéndole. Pero no había de otra, mi hermano era el Kazekage, y yo un marionetista.

A mitad de la comida, Kisei prendió la cámara y empezó a grabar todo el lugar, también a mí. Después la apagó.

Ella pagó la comida, tal y como dijo, luego ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro siguiente objetivo: mi casa. Caminamos por las calles más concurridas de la aldea, por lo que tardamos bastante en llegar. Además todo el camino nos estuvieron mirando, como si fuéramos la gran cosa. Eso no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegamos, Kisei dudó acercarse o no.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, un poco fastidiado.

—E-es la casa de Kazekage-sama —dijo, tartamudeando.

Había olvidado lo estricta que era ella con respecto a los rangos. Yo nunca les prestaba atención, talvez porque siempre estuve en uno alto, o sólo porque no me importara. Suspiré, regresé y me puse atrás de ella. La empujé.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo, Kankuro-san? —me preguntó, un poco traumada.

—Si no lo hiciera, te quedarías ahí. Y yo tengo que hacer este video.

En el camino a mi habitación —durante el cual ignoré los gritos suplicantes de mi ayudante— pensé en la manera de grabarme a mí mismo. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que era imposible. Cuando entramos a mi habitación Kisei se quedó embobada un rato. Iba a preguntarle por qué, mi cuarto no estaba tan sucio. La única ventana estaba abierta y el aire ventilaba perfectamente. Las sábanas doradas de mi cama estaban limpias, y la pared pistache se veía perfectamente bien.

Luego miré el punto al que ella veía. Una foto de Gaara y mía de pequeños. Tenía que ser.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, y pude ver que estaba triste. No entendí la razón. Luego ella sonrió y prendió la cámara, de nuevo. Empezó a grabar mi habitación, y poco a poco fue hacia mí. Hasta que llegó a la fotografía de Gaara.

—El Kazekage-san se ve muy… —al parecer no podía usar una palabra de uso común con mi hermano.

—¿Tierno? ¿Pequeño? ¿Fastidioso? Sólo dilo —le dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Esa chica a veces lograba exasperarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero siguió grabando.

—La primera vez que vi a Kankuro-san pensé que era… un poco raro. —me confesó, yo reí—Y nunca pensé que Kankuro-san fuera el hermano mayor de Gaa… Kazekage-sama.

Yo no me levanté. Era la primera vez que ella hablaba de esa manera conmigo. Regularmente sólo hacia reverencia tras reverencia, un millón de disculpas y la mayoría del papeleo.

—Gaara y yo no nos parecemos. En nada —admití, mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza—. Y él es mucho mejor que yo, así que es normal que no parezcamos hermanos. Y menos yo el mayor.

Ella apagó la cámara, y volvió a ver la foto. Yo no veía nada de hermoso en esa imagen. De hecho, estaba seguro de que yo salía con una cara de miedo. Ese día fui obligado a tomarme una foto con mi hermano pequeño. Realmente, yo odiaba a los niños.

—El día que te conocí, te odie —le dije, como si no fuera nada. Ella se quedó callada. Aunque yo sabía que haría una reacción así, nunca me llevaría la contraria—Parecías una niña pequeña. Con tus coletas y tus ojos tan grandes.

No me replicó. No me contestó. No se defendió. Ella y su actitud de no-me-importa-lo-que-digan-de-mí me molestaban. Y bastante.

—¡Di algo! —le exigí—Te digo que te odio y tú no dices nada.

—Kankuro-san es mi superior. Él tendrá alguna razón —me dijo, luego sonrió.

Esa maldita sonrisa de una niña pequeña.

Suspiré, y luego salí de mi habitación. No podía despedirla hasta acabar el video, me dije mientras caminábamos. No me preguntó a dónde íbamos. Sólo me seguía, parecía no importarle que le dijera que la odiaba. Cuando llegamos ella abrió sus ojos carmesí, como si estuviera viendo a un muerto.

Aunque creo que ella debió sentirse así.

El cementerio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de dos personas. Mi hermano pequeño, y su inseparable aprendiz. Yo caminé sin vacilar, y Kisei me seguía a una distancia prudente. Parecía que le tuviese miedo a Gaara, aunque yo no entendía porque. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento, ya que hace unos años hubiera corrido al estar solo con Gaara.

—Graba —le ordené, luego le sonreí. Después me giré para ver a mi hermano—¡Gaara! ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creo que deberías terminar el papeleo…

Matsuri me miró como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen. Yo podía imaginarme a Kisei petrificada.

Él no me respondió.

—Eres un hermanito de lo más estresante —le dije, luego me acerqué a la tumba en la que se encontraba Gaara, donde podía leerse claramente un nombre…

…_Karura._

Nunca había visto a Gaara aquí. Nunca. Talvez estar con esa niñita sí lo cambió un poco. Aunque realmente todo es gracias a Naruto. Dejé una flor —que había cogido de una tumba que estaba al principio, claro, contra la voluntad de Kisei— y me quedé observándola un momento. Después me di la media vuelta y me fui. No me despedí de Gaara, ni de la mirada amenazante de Matsuri.

Kisei me siguió. Corriendo.

—¿Por qué tan rápido, Kankuro-san? —me preguntó. Yo di gracias a Dios por la pregunta personal. Talvez no sería necesario despedirla.

—Si me quedo mucho tiempo ahí, pensaran que la extraño —contesté observando el cielo. Pude escuchar que Kisei iba a preguntarme otra cosa, pero se arrepintió—. Gaara pensara eso.

Al final fuimos a la oficina. Era un lugar en el que yo pasaba tiempo, al fin y al cabo. Primero le dije que grabara su escritorio, luego mi oficina. Así lo hizo. Después ella lo pasó a un _casset_ y preparó el reproductor. Luego aplastó levemente el botón de _play._

En la primera escena estaba yo. ¡Yo en TV! Adoré la tecnología. La arena movía mis cabellos. ¡Me veía tan guay! Luego salió una escena de Gaara. Yo miré a Kisei. Ella se disculpó. La imagen dio cientos de vueltas alrededor de mi hermano. Luego una se acercó bastante a él.

—Matsuri —dijo fríamente el Gaara del video. Luego la cámara se retiró un poco de él.

Luego siguió la imagen del restaurante. ¡Por fin 'yo' de nuevo! Pero sólo pude ver mi traje. Miré a mi ayudante de nuevo. Ella se disculpó… otra vez. Después fue la escena de la casa. Creí que por fin se centraría en mí, pero todo lo que pude ver fue la fotografía de Gaara y mía, y el piso de mi habitación. Kisei parecía muerta.

Después siguió el cementerio, donde la imagen se movía de un lado a otro y no dejaba ver con claridad nada.

La pantalla se puso en negro.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo, Kankuro-san! —me dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Yo suspiré, sabiendo que había sido mi culpa. En su vida Kisei había tocado una cámara. Y aun así ella se disculpaba.

—Te disculpo, sólo si dices lo que en verdad piensas.

_Touche_

Ella suspiró, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Kankuro-san no debió darme la cámara. Kankuro-san debió haber hecho el papeleo. Y Kankuro-san es un tonto por creer que no es un buen hermano.

Yo sólo pude mirarla.

—¡Lo siento, Kankuro-san! No debí decir todo eso sobre Kankuro-san… —parecía a punto de llorar.

—Ya, ya. Es lo que piensas. Está bien. —le dije con un tono tan paternal que me daba asco yo mismo.

Ella sonrió, luego agregó—Estoy segura de que Kankuro-san es un buen hermano porque yo vi a Kankuro-san arriesgar su vida por Gaara-sama.

—Talvez —le dije, aburrido. Luego tomé la cámara y se la lancé. Ella me vio, curiosa—Vamos, pregunta.

-—¿Qué voy a hacer, Kankuro-san?

—Eso no, tonta. Deberías preguntar si te sigo odiando.

—Prefiero quedarme con la duda, Kankuro-san.

Me encogí de hombros—Si tú quieres…

¿Cuántas veces me había prometido despedirla? Ya perdí la cuenta.

* * *

¿Terminé? ¡Terminé! Para El Valor de los Extras, con un personaje que adoro: Kankuro. Siempre opacado por Gaara —ojo, que no odio a Kazekage-sama n.n—. Al principio esto no iba a tener nada de romance, pero mi lado romantico salió a flote. Luego me pregunté si no sería mejor con alguna Kunoichi conocida... pero no sé, esta tipa me pareció mejor.

Saludos.


End file.
